hiatudexfandomcom-20200214-history
Ceresco
Ceresco- (grass/ dragon) Is a pseudo legendary pokemon that is known for it's good deeds and affinity to flowers and essence of goodwill. It is a grass and dragon type which makes it effective towards: water, electric, grass, steel and ground Biology Physiology Ceresco are a serpentine dragon with ten wings that are soft and angelic, they have a lion-like muzzle and two horns. Its overall shape is that of a lions but its eyes are a crystal pink and are pearl like. All over its body are intricate swirls of flowers. The wings are covered in grass and flowers. The body is white (pale pink when shiny) except for its stomach that is a cleaner white. There is a small pearl like orbs under its neck and on it’s long tale that resemble honeysuckle. Gender Difference The males of Ceresco have flowers across their body such as Tigridia, daffodils and carnations while females tend to have flowers such as roses, lilies and orchids. Behavior Ceresco are docile Pokémon that give out a gentle aura that can be felt by people nearby and a sweet smelling scent that calms the mind. They tend to be very cheerful and are rarely seen stubborn or angry. They are quite playful, though some are seen taking a liking to sleeping in fields filled with flowers. They are very loyal to their trainers and if trained well can be very strong in battle Habitat Ceresco’s are rare and are only found in mountainous regions, even then they are quite hard to find. Diet Ceresco Pokemon usually tends to love sweet things, such as poffins, they also love eating flowers. Type Effectiveness Weak to 4x ice 2x dragon 2x flying 2x bug 2x poison Resistant to ¼ x water ¼ x electric ¼ x grass ½ x ground 1/2x steel Normal Effectiveness 1x Normal 1x Fighting 1x Poison 1x Rock 1x Ghost 1x Fire 1x Psychic 1x Dark Move set *By leveling up *Start razor leaf *Start magical leaf *Level 5 mega drain *Level 10 ingrain *Level 14 dragon rage *Level 20 slam *Level 26 dragon breath *Level 31 aromatherapy *Level 37 dragon pulse *Level 40 petal dance *Level 40 energy ball *Level 46 solar beam *Level 48 grass knot *Level 53 frenzy plant *Level 65 leaf storm *Level 73 heaven’s arrow (fanmade move) Evolution chain Kiepona-----Pernevra------Ceresco Origin Ceresco is based on a dragon, a creature that lives for an eternity and due to its flower like arrangements all over its body that bloom for as long as it lives and give a soft aroma that cleanses the mind and it’s soft gentle wings and fur coat, give it’s affinity to everlasting and happy life. Name Origin Ceresco’s name is a combination of two names. Ceres the beginning of the name is relation to Ceres, the goddess of agriculture and good harvest in Rome, in relation to its grass type. The end of the name is co, as in Draco which is the generic name for dragons, the pokemon’s secondary type. Ceres + Draco = Ceresco Category:Grass Type Category:Dragon Type Note *This pokemon is entirely fanmade and belongs to the user User: Coolbloo12 please do not edit this page without permission and please do not take this page for your own, that is plagiarism